This invention relates to a working line for a rear floor which constitutes a rear portion of a floor panel of a vehicle such as a motorcar or the like.
As shown in FIG. 16, the rear floor is assembled by combining a rear frame W.sub.2 to a bottom surface of a rear floor panel W.sub.1, rear wheel housings W.sub.3 to both sides of the rear floor panel W.sub.1, and a rear panel W.sub.4 to an edge of the rear floor panel W.sub.1.
A conventional working line for the rear floor comprises, as seen from a starting end towards a finishing end of the working line: a setting station for setting the rear floor panel on the rear frame; a combining station for combining the rear frame to the rear floor panel; a setting station for setting right and left rear wheel housings to the rear floor panel; a combining station for the rear wheel housings; a setting station for setting the rear panel to the rear floor panel; and a combining station for the rear panel. It is so arranged that the rear floor which has been assembled in the combining station for the rear panel is discharged towards a front direction of the combining station.
The reason why the setting stations for the rear wheel housings and the rear panel are provided independently of the combining stations for these members is that the setting work of these members is carried out in a place which is away from welding robots to be provided in the combining stations.
In the above-described conventional working line, there is a disadvantage in that the line length becomes long because the setting station and the combining station for the rear wheel housings as well as the setting station and the combining station for the rear panel are provided.
In order to shorten the working line length, it may be considered to set the rear wheel housings and the rear panel to the rear floor panel in the setting station next to the combining station for the rear frame, and then to combine the rear wheel housings and the rear panel to the rear floor panel in the following combining station. However, in such an arrangement, regardless of whether the rear floor panel is transported in a longitudinally or laterally oriented posture, either one of the rear panel and the rear wheel housings must be set in position by a worker's placing himself inside the setting station. As a matter of fact, since it is impossible to work inside the setting station, this idea is not practical.